Sexual Wars
The Sexual Wars was a series of wars where everyone was overtly Sexual and used the evil power Instant Sexual Arousal What happened In 1944 German-occupied Poland, a 13-year-old John is separated from his parents upon entry to a concentration camp. In attempting to reach them, he causes a set of gates to sexually bend towards him, as though attracted by a sexual force. Decades later, in the not too distant future, Senator Frank attempts to pass a Revengerists Registration Act in congress which would force Revengerists to publicly reveal their identities and abilities. Present are John, now known as Mr. Bad Society Man, and the telepathic CyBear, who privately discuss their differing viewpoints on the relationship between humans and Revengerists. In Revengerists City, 17-year-old Doctor Taste accidentally puts her boyfriend into a coma upon kissing him which was caused by her unknown superhuman ability to absorb the sexual abilities of anyone she touches. In fear that she is harmful, Doctor Taste, now going by the name of DrTasty, runs away to Revengerists Village. While at a bar, she meets Hank, an amateur fighter known as StarWolf, who also possesses superhuman healing abilities, heightened senses, and metal claws that extend outwards from between his knuckles. While on the road together, both of them are attacked by SpiderMan, a fellow super man and an associate of Mr. Bad Society Man. Odd Job and President arrive and save StarWolf and DrTasty, and bring them to the Revengerists Mansion in Revengerists City. They are introduced to CyBear, who leads a group of revengerists called the Revengerists, who are trying to seek sex with the human race, educate young revengerists in the responsible use of their powers, and stop Mr. Bad Society Man from escalating the sexual war with humanity. Senator Frank is abducted by Mr. Bad Society Man's allies Righteous Oxide and the shapefister Dark Girl and brought to their sexual lair. Mr. Bad Society Man uses Frank as test subject of a machine that artificially induces sex. Frank uses his new sexual abilities to escape imprisonment. After an accident causes DrTasty to use her powers on StarWolf, she is convinced by Righteous Oxide (disguised as classmate President) that CyBear is angry with her and that she should leave the school. CyBear uses his Revengerists-locating machine Special Machine to find DrTasty at a sex train station. Righteous Oxide infiltrates Special Machine and sabotages the machine. At the sex train station, StarWolf convinces DrTasty to stay with CyBear, but a fight ensues when Mr. Bad Society Man, Dark Girl and SpiderMan arrive to take DrTasty. Frank arrives at CyBear's school, shortly before dying due to the instability of his artificial sexuality. The Revengerists learn that Mr. Bad Society Man was severely sexually weakened in the test of the machine on Frank, and realize that he intends to use DrTasty's sex-transferring ability so that she can power the machine in his place, putting her life at risk. CyBear attempts to use Special Machine to locate DrTasty, but Righteous Oxide's sabotage causes him to fall into a sexual coma. Fellow telepath Probably this guy fixes and uses Special Machine, learning that Mr. Bad Society Man plans to place his sexuality-inducing machine on Revengerists Island and use it to mutate the world leaders meeting for a summit on nearby Ellis Island. The Revengerists scale the Statue of Revenge, defeating Righteous Oxide and incapacitating Righteous Oxide, before Mr. Bad Society Man and SpiderMan incapacitate the group and continue with their sexual plans. Mr. Bad Society Man transfers his powers to DrTasty, forcing her to use them to start the machine. StarWolf escapes and defeats SpiderMan. President uses her weather-controlling powers and another guy her telekinesis to lift StarWolf to the top of Mr. Bad Society Man's sexual machine. StarWolf saves DrTasty, with Odd Job knocks out Mr. Bad Society Man, and destroys the machine. StarWolf touches the dying DrTasty's face, and his regenerative abilities are transferred to her, causing her to sexually recover. Professor CyBear recovers from his coma. The group learns that Righteous Oxide is still alive, and impersonating Senator Frank. CyBear tells StarWolf that near where he was found in Canada is an abandoned sex base that might contain information about his past. CyBear visits Mr. Bad Society Man in a prison cell constructed entirely of plastic, and the two play chess (CyBear seems to have the upper paw). Mr. Bad Society Man warns that he will continue his fight, to which CyBear promises that he and the Revengerists will always be there to sex him. As CyBear is being taken away from the prison by a guard, Mr. Bad Society Man sexually pushes his king chess piece over. See alsoTODO add stoff here Category:Sex